Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-268963 discloses a method for controlling a motor. A motor control device includes a motor having a rotor, an inverter which gives a voltage vector to the motor, and a position detection sensor which detects the position of the rotor.
The position detection sensor detects that the rotor is positioned at electrical angles of 60°, 180°, and 300° for example, and, at a timing of the detection, updates the voltage vector to be given to the motor.